You Wouldn't Believe How Quickly Porn Spreads Through the Barracks
by SweetDeceit
Summary: When Divine Rosamund sat on the sunburst throne, all sorts of unsavory pornographic images of her and her Templars began to surface. But what if the same thing happened to the inquisitor? What if Cullen were to stumble across these images? Tags subject to change, really not sure where I'm going with this but needed to get it out of my head. Imagine your own inquisitor!
1. Chapter 1

_**First off, I apologize. I just had this idea in my head and needed to get it out. I don't claim this to be good, but hopefully someone enjoys it! It probably has a bunch of mistakes, and I might make edits later, but for now I'm just writing it in the spare time I have. All mentioned characters belong to BioWare and Dragon Age: Inquisition! I just love them so I decided to play around a little.**_

* * *

It was by pure accident that Cullen stumbled upon it.

He was making his rounds, taking his casual stroll through the barracks to make sure everything was in order. His soldiers were already up and on their patrols around Skyhold, so their quarters were all but deserted.

He walked slowly through the long room, filled to the brim with bunk beds, until a piece of paper caught his eye from one of the beds. The soldiers were not permitted any materials apart from the occasional status report or list of their weekly duties.

Judging from the colorfulness of the page, this was neither.

With a small growl, Cullen stepped forth and plucked the page from its spot peeking out from beneath the blanket of the bed.

His growl was instantly caught in his throat and came out as somewhat of a strangled whimper, for on the page was the inquisitor, stripped completely bare and laying on her back, staring up at him and causing his mouth to go dry and his armor to grow a bit tighter.

Her eyes were half lidded, her hands were clutching her ample breasts tightly in her hands, and her long legs were spread wide. Her cheeks were flushed, hair forming a halo around her head on the pillow she lay on.

He blushed and looked away from the page.

He cleared his throat and looked around the room, ensuring that he was alone. Finding that he was, Cullen tucked the page inside his breastplate and walked back to his office.

Once inside, he opened his bottom drawer and placed the paper inside, covering it with some reports before he slammed the drawer shut. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

_This _had to be addressed. He could not just let this go, he had to tell her-

Cullen sighed in despair at that thought.

She deserved to know about…this thing. She was clearly the injured party in this, so he needed to inform her of what was going on. But the thought of confronting her with it made him quite uncomfortable.

His relationship with the inquisitor was…fragile. She had often flirted with him and made it a point to come talk to him as often as she could, but if he were to just hand her this, she would know that he had seen it and she would probably be mortified and never be able to look at him without thinking about this… despicable image.

He recalled reading somewhere that the same thing had happened to Divine Rosamund, the youngest and most beautiful Divine ever put on the sunburst throne. But the _inquisitor?_

Maker, people were twisted.

Cullen thought for a few more minutes on whether or not to tell her, but he decided against it.

For now, it was only one isolated incident, and he surely did not want to put his relationship with her in jeopardy over…this.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying his hardest to erase the image from his mind. He breathed in deeply and calmed himself. Eventually he was able to put it from his mind, though it was no easy feat.

The inquisitor was….absolutely breathtaking. When he first saw her, he was in awe by her. When she first flirted with him, he thought he was dreaming. When she asked about vows of celibacy, he nearly bit a hole in his cheek.

She captivated him just by being in the same room, and he was determined not to let anything get in the way of his chances of being with her.

The next day, Cullen did his morning round once again. This time, he found another one of the images, but it was partially tucked under the very first bed's pillow.

He grabbed the page, not bothering to look at it, and tucked it into his breastplate.

About an hour later, he had called every single soldier in Skyhold into the barracks and forced an impromptu inspection of their quarters.

Fifteen pages were found, all in all.

This was ridiculous.

He grilled one soldier for information of where they were getting these infernal images, and learned that the soldiers did not actually know where the images were coming from, only that they would find the pages in their mail.

Once Cullen dismissed the soldier, he examined the pages closely. He found a watermark on every page that he recognized as the watermark of _Andraste's Arse_, a less than savory publishing company that was known for these kinds of things.

He knew that the company did these kinds of images of Empress Celene and her servants, but it seemed that they had moved on to depicting the inquisitor in these foul images.

Cullen rubbed his neck as he stared down at one page in particular.

It was filthy, all of it.

But….Maker save him, he couldn't look away.

The image he was staring at showed her down on her knees, her eyes looking up at him with her lips wrapped around a cock.

He felt his breaths speed up, and his own cock straining against his breeches as he stared down at the images strewn across his desk.

In a moment of complete and utter weakness, he reached down and cupped himself through his breeches and began to slowly stroke himself as her eyes stared up at him-

The door to his office flew open, and, of course, _she _strode in, a wide smile on her full lips.

He jumped up immediately, a blush coming to his cheeks as he scrambled to grab all of the pages and shove them into his desk drawer, "Inquisitor!" he said.

Cullen watched in horror as one page fell to the ground at her feet.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as she leaned down and grasped the page between her fingers, bringing it up to look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything, if I did I would put way more sex scenes in the game ^_^**_

The inquisitor's eyes widened as she stared at the page in her hands. She squinted her eyes and widened them, as if she expected the picture to change.

Cullen could feel his skin staining itself red. He wished he could disappear, like Cole often did. In fact, he wished that he could just snap his fingers and make her forget.

Unfortunately for him, he was not as lucky as Cole. There were no do-overs for him.

She held out the page and turned it towards him, "C-Cullen," she breathed, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Cullen looked at the page and saw that it was the picture of her sitting on her throne, her shirt completely unbuttoned and a seductive smirk on her face.

Internally, he sighed with relief. At least it was one of the more tame ones.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a series of stammers and unintelligible words that even he couldn't decipher.

"You _too_?" she asked.

He stared at her in confusion for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Uhm," he began, trying desperately to sound calm, "what?"

She sighed and looked back down at the page before she came to stand just on the other side of his desk. "Leliana showed me a bunch of these a while ago, apparently they're very popular in Fereldan." he tried desperately to read her expression, but just couldn't get anything from it.

"And, um, what do you….?" She quirked up an eyebrow at him as the faintest smirk crossed her lips.

"What do I think of them?" she finished for him. He fought the urge to rub the back of his neck as he took his seat behind his desk in an attempt to hide the bulge in his pants which was seemingly undaunted by the current situation. He just nodded in response, not trusting his voice.

She held the page up in front of her at eye level. He could see through the thin paper at the vision of her bare breasts. "Well," she began in a somewhat lower, enticing voice, "at first I thought they were disgusting." She said as she peeked at him from behind the page.

Seeing that his breathing was just the slightest bit labored, she gave him a full smirk. "But," she said, placing the page on his desk, turning it in his direction as she slowly pushed it towards him. He struggled with the urge to look down at the picture as it came to its resting spot before him. "I think I like them a bit better now," her voice was low and seductive, "knowing that you're looking at them."

A wicked smile pulled at her full lips as she slowly walked around his desk. "What were you doing with your drawer when I walked in?"

His stomach dropped as she reached out for the drawer handle. As her fingers wound around it, his own shot out and pushed the drawer closed as she tried to open it. "Cullen…?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

His mouth went dry as he tried to speak, "You really don't want to-"

"Why?" she asked plainly. She tried again to open the drawer, but the strength of his grip was overpowering.

He had no answer for her, and when she realized this, she released her grip on the drawer and turned towards him. Once he felt her fingers relinquish their hold on the handle, he dropped his hand.

And all in one movement, she made one of his dreams, and nightmares come true.

She swung her leg over his hips and gripped his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. He pressed his back harshly against the back of the chair as she wrapped her hands behind his neck. She relished in the feeling of the fur of his cloak on her skin.

He was frozen. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't even form coherent thoughts. His face was surely crimson by now, he all he was really focused on was the feeling of her straddling him.

She rocked against him ever so gently, and she smiled widely when she felt him, rock hard and ready against her.

She leaned in to him and let her lips just barely brush over his ear. She purred appreciatively before she spoke, "How long were you staring at this, Commander?"

His hands, completely of their own accord, wound themselves around her hips and held her against him tightly. He cursed his armor for robbing him of the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Suddenly, her words registered, and he cleared his throat briefly, "I-I wasn't." he said, barely over a whisper. It was the truth. He _hadn't_ been staring at it.

Well, not _that _one.

She laughed as she leaned back to stare into his eyes, "It certainly _feels_ like you were." She unlaced her hands and ran her fingers down his arms, clawing at his muscles appreciatively. She almost pouted when her hands hit the cold metal of his gauntlets.

She stared at his lips before she began to dip her head, achingly slowly, toward his. He could feel her breath ghost past his lips as he waited for her to make contact.

In a flash, her right hand was gone from his arm, and her face disappeared from in front of him.

She turned in her seat and grabbed the drawer nob, swiftly opening it and peeking inside. She grabbed a few of the messily strewn pages that lay within. She pulled them out and turned so that she was now sitting on one of his thighs, her legs crossed, her back pressed against him, and her head nestled into his shoulder.

Cullen's eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't thought her capable of moving with such speed.

He hadn't thought of her as being this _wicked_, either.

She held the pages up in front of them. "Hmm," she purred appreciatively, "it seems you have quite the collection."

"T-they aren't _mine_!" he said, his thoughts desperately trying to collect themselves as her scent enveloped him. He was positively _aching _for her now.

"Yes, they aren't yours, they're just in your drawer, in your desk, in your office-"

He clamped his hands down on the arms of his chair to keep them from wandering over her body. "I confiscated them from the barracks." He managed to say.

"And yet," she continued as she held up a picture, depicting her laying down on a bed of sheets, her hair perfectly cascading across the bed, with one of her hands gripping the long hair of a woman who had her face buried between the inquisitor's legs, "you kept them."

She held the one page directly in front of his face, "What do you think of this one?" she said as if she were asking which drapery looked best in the main hall.

"I don't-" he began, but she purposefully moved her hip against him, stroking his cock through his pants. A quiet moan escaped his lips as his hands grabbed her hips roughly, holding her in place.

Suddenly, the sound of a wings flapping and a bird's squawk sounded behind them. "Commander," she said in a breathless voice as she turned to look at him, "you have a message."

And just like that, she stood and pulled away from him. He rested the back of his head against his chair and breathed in deeply as he tried to regain any tiny bit of self-control. How she could tease him like this so casually was beyond him.

She retrieved the message and paced to the front of his desk. "It seems that Cassandra is calling a meeting at the war table." She said smugly. "I'll tell them that you are temporarily _delayed_." She stared at him with lust filled eyes. "Oh, and Commander?"

"Yes, inquisitor?" he said in his best attempt at a normal voice.

"Do let me know which one is your favorite, hmm?"

_Maker, this woman… _

He cleared his throat, and was all too happy to oblige her request. "Y-yes, inquisitor." And with that, she turned on her heels and strode out.

Leaving him with images of her strewn all over his desk, and a particularly painful problem between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, not a lot of time to write lately. Sorry, no sex just yet, just Cullen feels! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been days since the Inquisitor and Cullen had their 'discussion' in his office and he was still at a loss for words.

And yet, lost for words as he was, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He could still hear her voice teasing him and her body pressed as tightly against him as his armor would allow.

His mind went over her words endlessly, but one meaning in particular stuck with him.

She wanted him looking at those pictures, _encouraged _him to.

Whether it was because she wanted him or simply wished to mess with him was what he was struggling to understand. He had never been very adept at reading her. Few people ever knew what was truly going on in that head of hers.

For a long while, he brushed the entire matter off and persuaded himself she'd done it all simply out of amusement of his discomfort.

But the longer he thought about it, the more room there was for doubt and foolish hope that she actually had been serious.

It was because of that foolish hope that he found himself unable to sleep. Her voice kept replaying over in his head, toying with him endlessly.

"_Do let me know which one is your favorite, hmm?"_

Cullen groaned and folded is pillows over his ears as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping he could squeeze her from his mind. He then decided to just lay there for a while until he became so exhausted that his body would finally silence his mind.

As Cullen stared up at the hole in his ceiling that he still had yet to fix, he noticed for the first time how the moonlight reflected off the small bits of dust that lingered in the air. The flecks shone brighter than he thought possible, and as he watched them, he thought of how much they reminded him of the inquisitor's eyes; how brightly they lit up in the light and how they-

Cullen's hands encompassed his face and his fingers rubbed at his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he sat up and looked around his empty, mostly darkened room and felt the slightest twinge of loneliness. Sometimes he wondered if she was lonely, too. He usually brushed this thought off; she was the inquisitor. She was surrounded by people nearly every moment of the day. The only time she actually had to herself was when she was in her quarters here at Skyhold.

Even so, Cullen swore that he would sometimes catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that she was lonely, he was probably just making stupid assumptions.

Coming to terms with the fact that it would be morning soon anyway, Cullen gave up on trying to sleep and got dressed. After all, if he was awake, he might as well be getting some work done.

He climbed down the ladder that led to his office and found a mountain of reports that had somehow found their way onto his desk in the middle of the night. Cullen took his seat and began to sift through the seemingly endless reports.

The first one was about some scouts and their discovery of some ruins in the Western Approach, he would have to inform the inquisitor immediately about this. The next was a report back from Emprise du Lion about the bloodstone the Inquisitor requested to be recovered. She would undoubtedly want to know about this as well. The one after that was a report from the Inquisitor herself, detailing their progress in the Emerald Graves.

Cullen was a fast reader, years in the chantry scanning over sacred texts and his time as Knight Commander in Kirkwall had demanded he be fast and thorough in his readings.

Yet while he could normally scan the single paged report out in a few short moments, Cullen's eyes lingered on the smooth and even script on the page. Her writing was neat, bold, and crisp. He would expect no less from her.

Cullen let out a frustrated noise as he rolled his eyes and set the report down on his desk. He looked down to his desk drawer and swallowed loudly. Pulling the drawer open, he hesitantly pulled out the stack of images he'd hidden inside.

Taking a deep breath, Cullen began to sift through the pages and find an answer to her question, just in case she had been serious. He poured over the images for some time, even comparing some side by side.

But as… thrilling as the pictures were, they were lacking something. The images were drawn by someone who had only briefly seen her, if they had at all. She was far more beautiful in person, and Cullen was sure her breasts were even better in person than they had been depicted as.

Cullen clamped his jaw tightly shut as he laid the pages down. There was no way she had actually been serious. And even if he had a chance with her, she was the Inquisitor and he was the Commander of her forces, surely it would be some sort of fraternization rule, right? He didn't know, he had never been in an inquisition before. Since the last one was over 800 years ago, he doubted he could really ask anyone, either.

Organizing the pages back into a neat pile, Cullen slipped them back into the desk and closed it quietly. He sat back in his chair and reached for another report, if only to distract himself once again. His thoughts unnerved him. Not many things could unnerve him, but she could with just one look.

Cullen clamped his jaw tight. All these thoughts of her were actually giving him a headache, and his stomach felt far too fluttered for his liking.

Just as Cullen had decided a bit of air would do him a world of good, one of Skyhold's messengers opened one of the doors quietly, so as not to wake the normally sleeping Commander, and peeked in to find him at his desk. His presence obviously gave the young dwarven girl pause, but she found her bravery and pushed into his office. "Commander," she began.

"Yes, what is it?" Cullen asked, sounding more impatient than he'd meant to.

The girl's cheeks began to redden as she approached him with a large envelope in hand. "Um, you requested any of, um, well, these just came in." The girl placed the envelope in his hand, and looked as if she were about to pass out from embarrassment. "They were confiscated before any of the soldiers got their hand on them, as per your request, ser."

Cullen, being distracted and exhausted as he was, had no clue as to what she was referring to but thanked her nonetheless. "Ah, thank you-"

When he looked up from the envelope in his hand, he caught only a glimpse of the young girl as she dashed out of his office and shut the door behind her. Cullen's eyebrow rose as he pondered how her short legs managed to carry her so quickly across the room.

Returning his attention to the envelope, Cullen began peeling open the sealed paper, wondering what had made the girl so red in the face. As soon as Cullen pulled one of the pages out of the envelope, he had his answer.

Staring at the picture, Cullen's mouth went completely dry as his jaw hung open. His eyes clung to the page, looking over it dozens of times. He had definitely found his favorite.

Eventually, he had to slip the page back into the envelope simply to keep himself even the least bit composed.

Deciding it was definitely time for that breath of fresh air, Cullen pushed himself out of his chair, as _stiff_ as he was, and made his way out of his office and onto Skyhold's impressive wall. He passed by some of his soldiers as he walked to the highest point on the wall.

The highest point always had the strongest breeze, and right now that was exactly what he needed. He needed a bitter chill, something to stop himself from thinking, something to keep him distracted. Maybe later he would ask Blackwall or Cassandra to spar with him, exercise always helped him get his mind off things. Then again, nothing ever helped get his mind off her.

Cullen stopped and leaned against the stone as he pulled a breath of frigid air into his lungs. He could already feel the fresh air doing wonders for him. Off in the distance, Cullen could see the sun just beginning to rise up. A few birds flew up and over Skyhold, and Cullen wondered if they were a few of Leliana's.

Cullen stood there and watched the sun as it slowly peeked over a distant mountain. A few riders began to approach Skyhold up from the mountain path, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

As the couple of riders grew closer, Cullen internally groaned.

"It's the Inquisitor!" one of the soldiers called out, "Sound the horn!" On cue, the horn was sounded, signaling that the Inquisitor had returned. The gates were raised, welcoming her home.

As she and her party rode across Skyhold's bridge, Cullen's eyes clung to her. Even from a distance, she looked tired. As beautiful as ever, but tired nonetheless. A smile lightened her face as she saw the gate rising. Cullen felt his heartbeat quicken looking at that smile. His hands grew sweaty beneath his gloves and he felt a smile pull at his own lips.

As he stared at her the newest picture flashed across his mind and he couldn't stop the heat from spreading within him. He swallowed and felt himself break into a cold sweat.

As she passed through the gates, he lost sight of her and he took a deep breath, a plan forming in his head. Even if there was the slimmest chance that she actually interested in him, he had to try.

Besides, he finally had an answer for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours since the Inquisitor had arrived back home at Skyhold, and Cullen had finally been summoned to one of their meetings. Usually, the inquisitor liked to get these meetings out of the way first and then take her time to relax.

Then again, he was sure that she had gotten a run for her coin in the Emerald Graves. The place was chocked full of giants, and they are not easy opponents, especially with several in one area.

Night was quickly approaching by the time a page had delivered the message to meet in the war room, and Cullen's heart, as per usual, fluttered in his chest at the thought of being in the same room as the inquisitor. Of course, that feeling had become somewhat worsened as of late. Before he'd left his tower he made sure to tuck the recently arrived picture into the pocket inside his armor.

As he came to the door leading into the war room he paused, took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, shifted his armor a bit, and finally stepped through the massive doors.

He was met immediately by the sight of the inquisitor's backside, as she was leaning over the war map. He tried not to stare, which was a rather difficult task but one he felt he carried out as well as could be expected of him.

Cullen quickly took his place behind the war table between Leliana and Josephine, and was greeted with Leliana's teasing. "Thank you for finally joining us, Commander," Leliana smirked, "I do hope taming your hair did not give you too much trouble." Beside him Josephine giggled lightly as she tried to focus on her clipboard.

He caught sight of the inquisitor smirking and heard her give a small huff of a laugh. Cullen sighed and decided to face the remark with a serious tone, if only to get them all back on subject faster, "No, it didn't. The Venatori encroaching on our territories in the Emerald Graves." Cullen turned toward the inquisitor, "I recommend you make a trip there soon, morale is low there and could be vastly improved by your presence, however brief it may be."

The inquisitor's eyes dulled a bit; sometimes she tired of having to constantly travel from one place to another. There was just no comfortable way to ride a horse for a long period of time. She had recently taken up laying back against her horse's back, but the saddle often made her back ache.

"I have some unfinished business in the Graves, I'll make sure to make that my next stop." She said, holding Cullen's gaze. His eyes were dark, as if he were thinking of something else.

It wasn't hard for her to guess exactly what he was thinking. She smiled and finally let go of his gaze, though his lingered on her and lowered to her chest briefly before he cleared his throat and straightened himself.

None of this escaped Leliana's notice, nor did it escape Josephine's. "At any rate, we have a few urgent matters that need your attention regarding our supporters among the nobility." Josephine said, trying to string the conversation along.

The inquisitor practically rolled her eyes, "Are those people ever happy? Must I constantly babysit them?"

Cullen smirked, "It appears so."

Josephine, ignoring those comments, continued on, "Let's see, the first five are marriage proposals," Cullen stiffened and looked over to Josephine's clipboard as she ruffled through the papers, "the next one is a complaint from Lady Marie Lezante of Orlais that you haven't attended one of her salons yet."

"She's angry that I'm out saving Thedas instead of attending a party?" the inquisitor asked.

Josephine shrugged, "She is one of our strongest and most influential supporters," she began.

"It would do us well to keep on her good side." Leliana chimed in, "Her parties are well attended by many noble families, and it does us good if she is speaking well of us."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting I attend another Orlesian party." The inquisitor said desperately.

"We are." Josephine and Leliana said in unison.

Cullen was still reeling from the marriage proposals. His eyes were glued onto the first page of Josephine's clipboard as he tried to make out the cursive words.

"My Dear Inquisitor," the letter began, "I do hope this letter finds you well, you may not remember me, I attended the negotiations at the Winter Palace. We spoke only briefly, though I couldn't help but have my eyes glued to you all evening. Your beauty surpasses everything I have heard. I would like to propose a union between the two of us, I believe we both have much to gain from such a marriage.."

Cullen scoffed in disgust. His face reddened when he realized that all three women had ceased their conversation to stare at him. He tried to play it off as him just clearing his throat.

"Right, well, if I must. Please just don't make me wear the military uniform, I look dreadful in it." Josephine smiled.

"We shall have a tailor make anything you wish." The inquisitor sighed.

"Right, anything else?" she asked, looking around at her advisors.

"Oh I have several missions that need your approval." Leliana said, her hands folded behind her back.

"And I have reports from our territories you should hear." Cullen added, finally able to focus himself a bit, though the proposals still lingered in his mind.

"Alright then, let's hear it." The inquisitor said.

When everything had been attended to, Josephine spoke, "That is everything for this evening, inquisitor."

Cullen's heartbeat sped up and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, I-uh, have one more thing to speak to you about, inquisitor, though it requires discretion." He finished, nodding to Josephine and Leliana, who smiled at him in an evil fashion before they both nodded.

"Of course, Commander." Leliana spoke as she and Josephine shared a mischievous glance and left the room, their arms linked together.

The inquisitor held his gaze for along moment, her face showed none of the excitement that lingered just beneath the surface. She would make him make the first move. She would spare him no suffering. "Commander," she said in a slow, delicious tone.

He looked her over, unable to find the words to say. The mere sight of her always sent a fire through his veins, but now it was worse than ever. "I've thought about what we discussed the last time we spoke." Her face was blank; she obviously wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Refresh my memory, Commander? I can't seem to recall what you're talking about." Curse her.

Something in Cullen turned on, and he no longer cared for his pride, all he cared about was finally getting what he wanted so badly for so long: her.

"You asked me to pick out my favorite image of you from the ones that you saw." He reached into the chest pocket of his armor and pulled out a page folded in half. Keeping it folded, he slid the page across to her.

Her eyes looked down at the page and then back up at him with a darkened look in them, though her lips held a smirk. When she looked back down at the page, her slender hand reached down and picked it up.

He began walking around the table as she carefully unfolded the page and looked down at the image before her. Before she knew it, he was behind her, grabbing her waist and pushing her flush against him.

His hands wound down over the tops of her thighs before he once again grabbed at her hips and turned her around so fast that she was dizzy and unsteady on her feet for a few moments. Luckily, Cullen was pepared.

He quickly reached down just under her ass and lifted her until she was sitting on the war table, her legs wide open, allowing him to move right in between them and stare down at her. He had no idea where this all was coming from, but from the flush that was coming to her cheeks, he was more than happy to continue.

The page slipped from her hands and fell back onto the map beneath her as Cullen stared intently into her eyes. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her legs. He slowly leaned forward, yet showed no interest in a kiss.

Instinctively, she leaned all the way back until she was lying down against the table, with his predatory gaze above her. She'd heard troops call him a lion before, but she had never been fully convinced until this moment. Her voice was absent, and she was fully at this lion's mercy.

Her hands lay at her side, as paralyzed as the rest of her. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face ever so gently. She could feel her wetness pool between her legs as well as the aching throb that lingered there. She thought she felt his hardness against her, though that could have just been his armor.

His face moved towards her neck, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the contact of his lips to her neck. Instead, he spoke: "Tomorrow night, meet me there."

And with that simple phrase, he stepped back from the table. Her eyes opened wide and she leaned up onto her elbows to see him taking a few steps backwards, taking one final look at her form, vulnerable and ready for him, _willing _for him, before he turned and left the room, leaving her alone and wanting.

She sat there in amazement for a few seconds; she didn't think he had whatever _that _was in him. She had to give him credit. He'd turned this around on her in expert fashion. In a mere two minutes he'd seized control over this little game of hers and made her powerless.

She made plans to seize back that power tomorrow night. She pushed herself off the table, making a note of the warmth lingering between her legs as she turned and snatched the page off of the war table, giving it one final look before she tucked it into her shirt and into her bindings, making sure there was no chance of it slipping out.

The next day the inquisitor decided that she would do her very best not to think about Cullen, for if she did, she would get nothing done and would instead spend all day doing nothing but playing that…interaction…over and over again in her head.

So, to combat this, she decided that it was time for some physical training. It would feel nice to work out all her frustration, both from the stress that comes with being the inquisitor as well her sexual frustration from last night.

And so, when she woke up, she changed into her tight fitting physical training clothes. They were virtually the same as her casual clothes that she wore around Skyhold except the fabric was much light and more flexible, that and the color was much more flattering to her skin tone and body.

The shirt was sleeveless to allow her the full and unrestricted use of her arms, and the boots were much more lightweight, allowing her to move more quickly than her usual garb.

After she had changed she grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ate it on her way out of the main hall. As she descended the staircase out of the hall she took a deep breath, the air was crisp and fresh. There was just a faint chill on the breeze, the perfect weather for physical training.

At the start of this all she wasn't in nearly as fit as now. She couldn't run for half a mile before she was down and out. Now she could go for what felt like forever.

She stopped in the main courtyard where the training arena was. In the mornings it was almost always empty, as it was now. She stepped inside as she finished her apple. Placing the core down by the gate of the arena, she walked to the center took a deep breath before she began doing simple stretches.

She sat on the ground and reached for her toes, stretching out her legs effectively. She did each leg one by one and made sure they were loose. After that she lay on the ground stomach down and arched her back towards her feet, at the same time, she stretched her legs toward her head and barely touched her hair.

She then placed her feet against the ground, kept her hand on the ground, and pushed her butt towards the sky, intending to stretch out her back as well as her backside.

She could hear the birds chirping all around her as well as the breeze rustling through the trees from the garden. She breathed in deeply, taking in the peace of a morning at Skyhold. She rarely had such peaceful awakenings.

She decided that she should start simple; 50 push-ups. She raised herself onto her hands and then dipped herself towards the ground. One by one she racked up the number, finding satisfaction in the intense burn that filled her muscles.

It took what felt like forever to reach 50 and by the time she did, her arms were on fire. Before the inquisition she could barely do 10 consecutively.

She flipped over onto her back and began doing crunches; she thought that another 50 would do nicely, though by 30 her core was screaming at her to stop. She sighed, some things she hadn't quite mastered yet.

She had laid back against the ground and was staring up at the sky, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "He watches, wanting, burning, _needing_." The inquisitor sat up and caught sight of Cole perched on top of the gate, looking down at her.

"Oh, hi Cole." She said, deciding she'd had enough of a break. Now it was time for something more difficult; holding a handstand for as long as possible. She leaned down and laid her hands against the ground again with her ass in the air. With intense focus, she slowly lifted her legs up from the ground, putting her weight on her arms. In a few moments, she had her legs straight up in the air.

"He longs for the night, for her in the night, for him in her." Cole went on. The inquisitor paid him no mind, Cole was always saying crazy things, and this was no different.

She decided to challenge herself; she lifted her left arm from the ground, leaving only her right arm to hold her. She shifted her legs slightly apart in order to maintain balance. Sweat slowly dripped down her forehead and landed on the ground beneath her.

"Maker's breath but he wants her _now._" The inquisitor froze in place.

"Cole? Who are you talking about?" she managed to ask, though her body was on fire with effort.

"The man with the golden mane." The inquisitor slowly lowered her legs back down, as smoothly as her shaky muscles could manage. She stood and approached Cole. She had the strongest urge to turn and look at Cullen's tower, but she knew she would see him there, she could suddenly sense his eyes on her.

And she wanted to draw this out, to get some payback for last night.

She saw that some recruits that were not on duty had gathered in the courtyard. They were clearly watching her with hungry eyes, but they were far back enough so that it wasn't obvious and couldn't be proven. They had gathered in a circle so as to make it seem that they were simply talking to one another.

She smirked; this was how she would get back at him. She turned back to Cole, "Cole, I want you tell me everything the man with the golden mane thinks."

Cole just nodded. The inquisitor decided it was definitely time for some more stretches. She nonchalantly turned so that her ass was facing the recruits and her face was facing Cullen's tower. She caught sight of him in her peripheral vision, but made sure not to make it obvious that she knew he was there.

Then she spread her legs apart and leaned down toward her left leg. She heard the recruits inhale sharply and she smiled to herself. It wouldn't be long now till Cullen took notice….

She switched to her right, and let herself linger for a few moments too long. After that, she reached down to the ground between her legs.

"Fire in his veins, red in his face, stone in his gut."

Bingo.

The inquisitor stood from her stretching and then stretched her arms, holding each across her chest for longer than necessary, waiting for the delicious moment that she knew was going to follow.

As if on cue, Cullen emerged from the top of the stairs leading to the lower courtyard. His eyes were set on the recruits, and he once again was set into his lion-like state. "Recruits!" he roared out as he crossed the courtyard. The inquisitor turned, pretending to not know what was happening, "If you all are so interested in exercise this morning why don't you take a run?"

Inwardly, the inquisitor laughed as the recruits groaned and got into two lines and took off towards the gate to go on their run. After he saw them off, Cullen crossed the courtyard to the inquisitor. "Infuriating, damning, impossible, _mine_. Maker's breath, she is _mine_."

A shiver ran through her body at the thought of being claimed by him.

As he approached, she tried to crack her back, if only to give her something to do.

"Inquisitor," he said calmly, he'd regained himself in the walk over, though his eyes were dark and wanting, "Cole." He greeted calmly.

Cole nodded faintly, and the Inquisitor tried to remain stoic, "Your troops giving you trouble?"

She almost heard him growl, "More than just my troops, I fear." His voice was rough, and it drew her back to last night.

"Wetness between my legs, his heat all around me, pushing me back against the table, the little pieces prickling my back-"

"Thank you, Cole, that will be all." The inquisitor smiled widely.

She heard the Commander laugh darkly as he turned away from the practice arena and headed back towards his tower. Before he left he gave her one last look over, taking her in. "_Mine._" Cole said one last time as Cullen turned away and left.

She felt even more frustrated now. Maybe she should go for a run, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen paced around his office, his head reeling with all of the thoughts flooding it. Through the window behind his desk he could see that the sun was setting, tinting the sky in a warm orange that melded with purple on the horizon, proving that night was approaching.

The sight was both welcome and dreaded, if that were possible.

Cullen could no longer resist the urge to reach up and rub the back of his neck as he shook his head and continued pacing.

Maybe he shouldn't go; surely she had more pressing matters to attend to than a rendezvous with him.

The thought of not attending filled him with a hollowness he hadn't expected. Cullen sighed and finally took a seat on the edge of his desk. He crossed his arms over his cheat and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Maker preserve me." He whispered.

Cullen had been many things in his life- a Templar, knight captain, interim knight commander, and now commander of the inquisition's forces- but vulnerable was not one of them.

Yet, when he was with _her_, that's what he was. That's what she made him. Vulnerable. He had never known a woman like her, and never would again, he was sure of it. Turning to look out the window, Cullen saw that night was approaching quickly.

Reminding himself that he may never get this chance again, Cullen pushed himself off of his desk and practically marched out of his office and down the stone steps leading to the lower courtyard.

Making her way from her quarters to the garden, the Inquisitor had a lightness to her step that had been absent for quite some time. Specifically, it had been absent since a hole was torn in the sky which spit demons every which way.

Once in the garden, she quickly found her way to a lone wooden door on the far side of the little courtyard and pulled the door open before walking smoothly to the very front of the room and taking her place.

The inquisitor smiled to herself as she stared at the candles lit all around the room. The small sanctuary that acted as Skyhold's chantry was small, dark, and tucked away from most everything, apart from the garden. She always liked how peaceful it was here; no one could find her and tell her the newest reports every five minutes.

The Commander's favorite portrait showed her laid out on a bench in a chantry, a statue of Andraste in the background behind her, a white silk robe completely undone around her, baring her body to any who would look on the page. One of her legs hung off the bench, the other was laid flat against its surface, granting a most inviting view of her most intimate area.

She decided to give the Commander the full effect of the portrait. She'd put on the thinnest silk gown she owned since she lacked a silken robe. Luckily, its color complimented her skin to no end. The cut was tight up top, but flared out beautifully, accentuating her hips in a lovely fashion. She thought he might appreciate the effect.

The Inquisitor was pulled from her thoughts as the heavy wooden door opened on the other side of the room. She smiled, but refused to turn around. Instead, she continued to stare at the flames before her and bit her lip to suppress the smile.

She listened as she heard the wooden door close slowly behind him. "Inquisitor," he said, his voice on edge with the want Cole had proclaimed on his behalf earlier. She turned slowly, taking in the sight of her Commander and letting him do the same to her.

He was still at the back of the sanctuary, and he hesitated as if he were stuck in the very spot he stood. He drank in the sight of her, his golden eyes nearly glowing through the shadows he stood in. "Ah, Commander," she said, acting nonchalant, "do you like the gown?"

He slowly began approaching her, his shoulders set and his eyes locked onto her in the same predatory state as they were in the war room. "You look…" he shook his head, not able to find one word to sum it up, "Maker, it's unfair how beautiful you look."

He was approaching quickly, and the Inquisitor decided to play with him a little more. "So, you like the gown?" He offered no response, but his gaze was enough of an answer. "You know it was a gift, it came along with one of those marriage proposals, I believe it was from the Duke of Chalamonte." She said it casually, as she brushed some imaginary debris from the gown's skirt.

Cullen didn't slow the slightest and when he reached her he wrapped one strong hand around her waist and pulled her to him, "Inquisitor, if you keep going on about this gown I will have to cut you out of it." He growled. "And as far as the Count of Chalamonte is concerned-"

"The Duke." The Inquisitor said in a small voice, her eyes focused on the suddenly bold, handsome man before her.

"What?" Cullen questioned, his hands sliding from her waist to her ass.

"His title is Duke, not Count." She said, her voice failing her at the feel of Cullen's strong hands gripping her ass. Heat began to pool between her legs as she thought of all the things Cullen could do to her, and _would _do to her.

Cullen smirked at that, "Frankly, Inquisitor, in a few minutes I plan to have you forget everyone's name but my own, including yours."

"Oh." Was all she could reply, her words lost on just how emboldened he'd become and how wet it was making her.


	6. Chapter 6

This was madness. Pure madness.

That was all the Inquisitor could think as Cullen slowly slipped one of her silken sleeves from its place on her shoulder, letting it hang loosely against her arm.

His lips played at her neck, forcing small mewls from her mouth. His stubble pricked her neck endlessly, driving her mad. His scent was masculine, unmistakably so. He smelled of earth and steel, but in the most unexpected and enchanting of ways.

She could get lost in that scent.

He pressed her back against a stone wall, his strong hands then ran up her legs until they came to her hips. He reveled in the curve of them, and took his time to grasp them firmly in his hands. His tongue found its way past his lips and onto the skin of her neck.

He wanted to taste every curve of her body, to watch her writhe beneath him so he could watch her as she was lost in pleasure.

The Inquisitor's hands pulled at the latches holding his chest plate. She deftly removed them and Cullen let the heavy metal fall to the stone floor. His mouth all of a sudden was on hers, a fierce burning behind it.

The Inquisitor ran her hands over Cullen's chest, only a thin white shirt keeping her hands from his skin. She felt the hard muscle she always suspected was beneath that intimidating armor of his. Her hands slowly drifted lower and lower until they reached the laces of his pants.

Just as she began to work on his laces, Cullen's hands caught hers and raised them on either side of her head. He broke the kiss and let his fore head rest against hers.

"I-is this…" his eyes stared into her, his pupils nearly consuming the gold of his eyes and turning them black, "is this what you want?" He asked the question as if he expected her to say no, his voice tortured and low.

The Inquisitor stared back, rubbing her thighs together for any kind of friction, "Yes," she moaned, "I want you," she said, begging him to touch her, "Cullen, I want _you_."

Cullen's eyes locked onto her lips as he released her hands and paced away from her. She let out a whimper of disappointment but stood paralyzed against the wall. She watched as he walked to the closest bench and swung the fur mantle from his shoulders, draping it carefully over the wood.

In an instant, he turned back towards her. He crossed the room to her the way a predator approaches its prey. It made her nervous, yet excited at the same time.

Cullen pulled her into his arms and easily lifted her up until she was straddling his hips. The Inquisitor stared down at him as he walked slowly towards the bench, his hungry eyes locked on her. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was lost for words.

Instead, she let both silken sleeves fall from her shoulders until the fabric slipped from her torso. Cullen watched, mesmerized as the fabric fell, exposing her breasts to him. She felt his grip tighten.

Cullen closed his eyes as he placed a kiss between her breasts, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and forcing a gasp from her lips. He lowered her until she was sitting on the very edge of the bench, the wood softened by his mantle.

Cullen knelt before her, his eyes admiring very inch of exposed skin. He lightly traced his hands up her toned calves, coming to rest on the tops of her thighs. "You are…" he spoke breathlessly.

"Cullen," the Inquisitor said in a heated breath, "touch me." She pulled at his hands, bringing them to her breasts and pressing them into their fullness.


End file.
